


Wonderland

by LilianAlainRoss



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianAlainRoss/pseuds/LilianAlainRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Wonderland.<br/>It's a completely different place than what we used to imagine. Wonderland is a world of killing, confusion, and survival. <br/>Hope you enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

I stood at her door, pretending to act shy and dejected. “Please,” I whispered to her. “Give me one more chance. I swear I won’t cheat on you again.” I looked up at her with my puppy dog eyes, my fingers were crossed behind my back. Honestly, I hated her guts, but she was gorgeous and popular. Perfect for pushing my status upwards in the world of popularity. 

She licked her lipstick-stained lips and straightened her fake eyelash. “Fine,” she said, snobbily. “One more chance, Alex, but that’s it. How about we have a date on Saturday?”

I smiled happily at her. “That would be awesome. I would love that.” Then walked away. What happened next would change the course of my existence. A car came out of nowhere as I crossed the street to get to my vehicle.  
The world went black.

When I came to, the world around me was dark and surrounded by dirt. There was a single table sitting in the center of an expanse. On the table was a collection of candies with “Eat me” taped to them. Of course, I didn’t eat them. For all I knew, they could be poisoned, but I still shoved them in my pocket for later.   
There was a giggle behind me. 

I jerked around and there was a really pale little boy wearing a black vest and white bunny ears. “Hey, little boy,” I tried to say in a sweet tone. “Can you tell me where I am?” I reached in my pocket for a piece of candy, then attempted to hand it to the boy.   
He giggled again, this time running to a little door on one side of the dirt wall. “No, no, no!! Come back!!” I screamed at the little bunny boy as he slipped into the small passageway. He turned at the doorway, making a face at me. 

I ran to the door, swinging it open. The little boy was gone. In his place, there was a tight tunnel. At first, I wasn’t too keen on getting my new, ultra awesome, designer pants and Jordans dirty by squeezing through that tight space, but once I realized there was no other way out, I finally forced myself.   
The tunnel, although short, was annoyingly damp and cold. By the time I made it through, I was covered in a thick layer of mud. There was another giggle.   
The little boy. 

I was filled with such rage and hate towards him. “Hello, little boy,” I said between gritted teeth. My fists were clenched. Suddenly, the boy pulled out a little gold pocket watch and chucked it at me. Literally three inches from my face. That’s how close it came. It hit the door behind me with an explosion.   
I stood petrified for a moment.

The bunny boy was what? 7? And he’s carrying around explosives? Something wrong is going around here. The little boy giggled again and dashed into a forest of giant mushrooms. I wanted to scream for him to come back, but no words formed in my mouth.  
Instead, I chased after him. 

The little boy led me through the giant mushroom forest, right to this clearing. Without any energy left, I came to a complete stop, gasping for breath. The bunny child skipped happily to the side of another person. She had her back towards me, but I could still see her unruly orange curls falling to her back.   
Phew. A woman. Now, this is someone I could charm into telling me what was going on. “Hey, princess, do you mind telling me what’s going on here?” She pulled a tattered and patched top hat on her head, turning to face me. I couldn’t see her eyes, but her smile was devious and evil. 

“Don’t you know where you are?” she asked, straightening the collar on her jacket. I suddenly had the worst feeling about her. “Welcome to Wonderland.” In a split second, she pulled out two colts from under her belt, aiming them directly at me. 

Bang!

Something flashed before my eyes. A person had stepped in front of the bullets. “Now, now, Hatter. That’s not the way to treat the newbie,” said a male voice in front of me. He slashed his blade around menacingly.   
Something jerked me to the side. She was wearing identical clothing as the person who has stopped the bullets. “Hey, kiddo, I’m Tweedle Dee, or at least that’s what everyone calls me,” she said. I was panting as she dragged me along. “Welcome to Wonderland.”


End file.
